Zhuyin
| ethnicity = Fire Nation | age = 20 | gender = Male | eyes = Gold | hair = Black | skincolor = Light | skintype = | allies = | enemies = | weapon = Fire, | fightingstyle = , | profession = Freelancer | position = Firebending master | affiliation = Fire Nation (formerly) Huolong (formerly) }} Taiyang is a male born into the powerful . Born not only as a , Taiyang was bred to be a weapon of war and power in case of conflict with other groups by the organization known as the Huolong, a Fire Nation recreation of the of the . This group bred many warriors to have specific traits, and Taiyang was on of the successful experiments. He was born possessing the genetic traits to allow him to possess the rare and powerful ability. Taiyang would be considered a very powerful and quick-to-learn firebender, however, despite his natural talent, Taiyang would maintain practicing the art of firebending to continue to grow more and more. As the conditions he was kept in by the Huolong worsened as they tried to increase his and the other children's power more and more, Taiyang would grow to have disdain for the very people who raised him, trained him, and took care of him. Realizing he was not a person in their eyes, merely a tool, a weapon, to maintain their goal, Taiyang would plan his escape. Using the very skills the Huolong taught him, Taiyang would flee the group, using his power to free a few other captive child soldiers and take down various members of the group. With his newfound freedom, Taiyang would become a freelance wanderer as to keep away from the weakened Huolong. While within the Huolong, due to his innate talent with the art of firebending, Taiyang became known as "The Dragonheart". Some of Taiyang's closer friends have also referred to him as "Tai" for short. Background The , a horrendous war between the and the rest of the world, caused the world and its people to shift. With the of the original , the of , and various other awful acts secured brutality of the war. However, the war caused the people of the world to meet, to exchange ideas like never before. From the capture of Ba Sing Se, the Fire Nation gained knowledge of the , a powerful, secret organization of that betrayed their leader in favor of . Azula would write of these fierce warriors, assassins serving as police, earthbenders but far more acrobatic and mobile compared to others practicers of the art. Azula admired the tenacity of the group, and wrote of them in detail in various messages to her father, . While nothing would come of this for some time, after the end of the war, the Fire Nation was in political unrest. Split between supporters of , supporters of Ozai, and other factions, the war felt far from over within the lands that began it so many years ago. To help maintain law and peace, Zuko, using the letters of his sister, began to build a new group based upon the Dai Li, known as the Huolong. The Huolong served the Fire Lord loyally, and was built up of various, well respected youths from noble families to help garner respect for both the group and Zuko. Despite this, the group, like the Dai Li, began to nurture darker goals to help them with their original task. To help empower their group, they would abduct people across the Fire Nation, both noble and commoner, all , and selectively breed them together to not only attain naturally powerful firebenders, but to obtain rare firebending traits that seemingly appear in only certain bloodlines. One such skill, and the main one they wanted, was the infamous power of . Of the group of children in this program, one child proved to be exactly what the Huolong wanted. A child with a passion for the Fire Nation, a naturally powerful and talented firebender, and after much training, a child who proved he possessed the powerful ability of combustionbending. This boy, the ideal of the Huolong, would be named Taiyang, the great sun. From a young age, Taiyang was raised to be powerful warrior and firebender. Taiyang would be deemed a prodigy by the Huolong, quickly learning and mastering the skills the organization taught him. Taiyang from the age of ten would be taken on missions to test his skills on the battlefield. This proved effective, as the boy's talents proved his worth as a warrior. After many tests on the field, Taiyang discovered his usage of combustionbending, a powerful, explosive firebending ability. The Huolong trained him in its usage vigorously, helping Taiyang gain greater control with it, however, Taiyang proved to be unable to curve the blast. This was a minor dissappointment to him and the Huolong, but regardless proved to be a powerful asset. Taiyang, upon being promoted through ranks despite his age, would be taught how to and lightning. This would become Taiyang's favored weapon in battle, being able to use small volts as a taser, and be able to quickly generate it with training. "More to come..." Appearance Taiyang, in a manner similar to the members of the , bears the appearance of a noble birth coursing through his veins strongly. His strictly trained background translates into his persona immediately, showuing the stance he takes in daily life: upright and tall, giving him the appearance of seemingly authoritative man who demands respect. One particular portion of his appearance is his figure. He is relatively tall, but holds a lean and trim figure, which, combined with the various experiences he has been through, is highly muscular. This is combined with his spiky black hair worn in a common look, as it is fairly long and straight with a wild touch to it and it faces towards his right, obscuring a portion of his angular, handsome, face and strikingly warm, golden eyes, morphing into the image that can only be called Taiyang. Taiyang also The main attire that Taiyang wears is rather simple. He began to wear a reddish-brown, sleeveless shirt. Over this, he wears a sleeveless, high-collare, short cloak with golden trim on the collar. Along with this, he wore a light brown scarf. Taiyang also wears a pair of similarly reddish-brown pants of a fairly average style and appearance. Taiyang wears black shoes that go up to the point right blow his knee, with pointed does and a golden line running from the toe to the collar of the shoe, and has a tan-colored sole. Personality Born into the Huolong organization, Taiyang was raised to be loyal to the and to be a merciless fighter to those who break its law. Such events led to Taiyang be cold and uncaring as a child, serving as a prime weapon for years. At the age of ten, this could be seen as the Huolong directed Taiyang to kill a criminal causing trouble in the Fire Nation territory, Iroh Island, which Taiyang did without hesitation. With this, he also did not connect well with his fellow Huolong children, and often pushed them away in favor of training with his leaders. However, in another trip to Iroh Island, Taiyang was ordered to kill a younger man, around Taiyang's own age at the time, who was an Fire Nation citizen causing only minor problems on the island with acts of petty theft. The Huolong, however, wanted his death to be an example to scare potential troublemakers. Whiel Taiyang killed the man as ordered, but this experience altered him. Through this, Taiyang began to view the Huolong as not his caretakers, but wardens. Taiyang began to act more kindly after this, caring for his fellow "inmates" as if they were siblings. Letting go of his dark persona, Taiyang began to become a more cheery, happy-go-lucky type of person, while maintaining his cold act with the Hulong. When he escaped the group, Taiyang freed many of his fellow children, and revealed the evil actions of the group to the public as atonement for his sins in the group. Taiyang would from there move along, and continue to be the kinder, happier person he became and help people he met along the way. Despite this, Taiyang is still haunted by his time in the Huolong, and often has nightmares of the cruel deeds he performed under their command. Taiyang regrets his willingness to obey, but does not openly talk about his time in the Huolong either. This in turn traps him in his negative feelings, leaving Taiyang prone to bouts of depression and self-hatred. Furthermore, this negativity has caused Taiyang to be unable to access the spiritual side of his life, as he is to focused on the physical. His happiness and bouts of depression have caused some to describe him as "moody". Taiyang is highly confident in his abilities, and despite his issues, has never viewed fire as simply a tool or weapon like many firebenders tend to, but as a fundamental force for life itself, be it giving life or taking it. His confidence has led to him sometimes running to quickly into situations, causing trouble for himself and his allies. Further, despite, his nightmares of killing the earthbender, Taiyang does not abstain from killing. Taiyang only kills those he truly believes is evil, and as such is cautious in battle to ensure he does not make a mistake. Taiyang has shown a strong interest in learning, as when one is telling a story about history or another culture, he is very intensive and avoids interupting them. This can also be seen when one speaks about firebending, as Taiyang enjoys learning more about his abilities. Taiyang is known to enjoy things he deems cute as well. Abilities Firebending Taiyang was bred to be a . Taiyang proves this experiment was a success, and was considered to be the best firebender in the bred children of the Huolong, and had more potential than most of the senior members. Taiyang is known to be a highly talent, proficient, and powerful firebender from the moment he revealed he could use the skill. His talent in the art of firebending is seen with his escape and defeat of several members of the Huolong, as well as freeing other captive firebenders. Despite being raised to be a weapon, Taiyang did not view fire as merely a weapon or a tool. Like the sword of a sword master, Taiyang always uses fire as if it was an extension of himself, born of his breath and his chi. Due to the fire being an extension of himself and his enhanced talent in the art, Taiyang became know as "The Dragonheart" within the Huolong. Most of the time, Taiyang bends red flames. These flames prove to be powerful, and burn away foes easily. However, Taiyang is capable of using the more powerful variant of firebending; blue fire. This fire is a lot hotter and stronger than Taiyang's standard red, and has been seen melting through a steel door when it was condensed into a blade. It also carries a combustive effect to carry more damage to prove its superiority to regular fire. Despite its greater strength, Taiyang doesn't use his blue flames as often, claiming that they are harder to produce compared to his red flames. However, Taiyang trains with blue fire often, trying to enhance his ability to produce it to make it less straining. Taiyang can also use the breath of fire for suprise, close range attacks. Taiyang can redirect heat out of other bodies of heat, and has made usage of the heat while fighting to cause terrible burns on his opponent. This has been done while he fought against an using , rendering the lava back into stone as the earthbender suffered a large burn acorss his body, fleeing the battle to avoid further damage from Taiyang. As Taiyang relies on mobility in combat, he often uses his fire to propel himself but lefting his heels of the ground and firebending through them, as well as firebending with his hands to move forward at great speed. With this, Taiyang is able to keep up with even the agile .Further more, Taiyang can enhance the jets of fire by charging them to allow him to fly. This usage of fire often serves to boost him, and is ususally used for only a limited time, though Taiyang has used it for prolonged flight when he maintains it with blue fire. This task requires great focus, and often Taiyang doesn't use this stronger bending abilities while doing this. He does, however, often use the breath of fire to attack when he is in flight, indicating he is gaining more mastery over the skill. After years of using this skill, Taiyang has shown he is currently capable of during flight. Taiyang often condenses the flames he produces into a stream comparable to a dagger blade. Despite the state of fire being plasma and not solid, these blades of fire prove to be excellent at cutting, in actuality burning, through things they come into contact with. The blades, however, can not block physical objects due to their non-solid nature. Though he can not block physical swords, he can melt through them to sever part of the blade. Taiyang also has used this power to cut through steel doors, such as when he was escaping the Huolong. This tactic as earned him the hatred of many sword fighters. With his usage of speed and mobility in battle, the dagger-like fire blades suit Taiyand was they allow him to attack quickly and manuver more easily. Like all firebenders, Taiyang often fights with simply streaming fire. By pressuring the flame, the stream of fire can become much more deadly. Taiyang can form continuous streams to apply constant attack on the foe he is facing, or in short bursts to attack from multiple areas. These short bursts can further be shaped into a fireball, often accompanied by a jab, to strengthen them. These fireballs can pulverize what they hit, being able to break apart stone with rapid succession. These fireballs can be charged to Taiyang's liking, and will do so often to empower them. Taiyang can further make his streams of fire intertwine, increasing their power as the streams danced around each other. Taiyang can also make three streams of fire intertwine by using his breath of fire, further enhancing the power of the attack. By streaming his fire and maintaining it, Taiyang can form flexible whips of fire. These whips prove to be quite flexible in combat, being able to be used to fight multiple enemies at once. They not only serve Taiyang an offensive means of combat, but can be used defensively by being used to keep enemies at bay. The whips can extend great lengths, being able to be used at longer range. Taiyang can form two of these whips, one from each hand, and can form a third one by using his breath of fire. With the third whip in play, Taiyang becomes that much more offensive. When fighting like this, Taiyang often curves his body, with his left arm facing behind him to defend his back, while his right arm is in front of him to defend his front. The third fire whip from is mouth is then used to attack more freely compared to the other two whips. Combustionbending it a rare, powerful, and feared style within . Even talented firebenders fear this ability due to its deadly nature. It was for this very ability that Taiyang and so many other children were bred by the Huolong to gain and use. Taiyang was among the few to eventually display that he indeed possessed the feared power. Unlike other users of the ability, Taiyang has no eye tattoo or marking on his forehead. When used, the build up of the fiery energy causes his hair to move out of the way, dismissing the belief some hold that hair should be tied back, cut short, or shaved off all together. Furthermore, compared to his regular firebending, which is highly mobile, this fighting style calls for Taiyang to be stationary and often from a long-range away. Being mobile increases the chances of a user of this ability to be harmed by it from badly focused chi or being too close the the area hit. Taiyang can easily fire multiple blasts in succession, and fire each beam with deadly accuracy. As a blue flame user, with stronger focus, Taiyang can combust blue fire, making it that much more deadly when the explosion bursts into blue flames. This, however, takes more time to focus, leaving Taiyang open to an attack. This power is achieved by Taiyang by channelling chi from his stomach into his forehead. From there, Taiyang inhales and focuses, and then releases the energy in the form of a thin transparent energy bolt that cracks like firecrackers as it travels until exploding violently upon impact with a dense enough surface. The explosion can cause large damage to the area, and badly damage structures which can cause them to collapse. With one blast, Taiyang can easily shatter stone with the concussive force and vaporate large amounts of water, making this style useful when Taiyang battles and . Unlike some, Taiyang lacks the ability to curve his combustion beams, but makes up for this with his ability to use the shots quickly, as well as fill in the gaps of the weakness with his other firebending and physical abilities. Taiyang can use it in various power levels depending on the situation, just as a small blast to cause and opponent to get minor injuries and lose balance, to large blasts that can destroy large buildings and structures. Taiyang, like other users of this style, is weak to being hit in the forehead. This disrupts the chi flow to his forehead, the light , and prevents him from being able to use combustionbending. Any attempt at using it would lead to explosions near Taiyang's face. Unlike other combustionbenders, Taiyang quickly switches over to more conventional styles of firebending and usage of to continue fighting rather than risk kill himself with his own power. Taiyang generally uses combustion from a long distance, using it as a sniper, and carefully aims the blasts to bombard mulitple areas. Should he be discovered, Taiyang switches to more conventional styles of fighting. Unlike some, Taiyang lacks the ability to curve his combustion beams, but makes up for this with his other talents. Lightning Generation and Redirection Another ability Taiyang was taught to use bye the Huolong was the ability to . By seperating the postive and negative energies, the yin and the yang, of his chi within himself, and with a calm mind and absence of emotion, Taiyang would prefrom circular motions with his arms, and allow the two yin and yang energies to slam back together, creating lightning in the process. Taiyang then acts as the humble guide the lightning, rather than control it, to hit its intended target. Taiyang, with practice, later gained the ability to create lightning with little motion, just outreaching his arm to fire the blast of electricity, making his talent with the powerful art that much greater. The less movement though appears to effect the power of his lightning. Taiyang can also use a low amount of electricity to create a small shock, using this tactic as a taser. Lastly, when used, Taiyang can charge the lightning into a ballwhich emits weaker blasts of electricty in multiple directions, but covers a larger area. Lightning appears to be Taiyang's favored weapon in battle compared to fire and combustion. The usage of lightning in combat is helpful against , as the metal, often worn to make easier usage of it, conducts electricity and harms the weared much more. Likewise, lightning also proves effective against , as like metal, it conducts the electricity and harms or even kills the waterbender if they are connected to a body of water. Lightning is further efficient against the agile , who often augument their speed with wind, as the speed of the lightning can often catch them. Taiyang notes that lightning is superior to taking down a single target quickly, as opposed to his combustionbending with is superior at taking down larger groups. Taiyang also notes lightning moves faster than combustion. While a powerful user of the art, Taiyang was taught by the Huolong to fear its usage as well, not his use, but usage against himself. As such, Taiyang was taught the ability to as well. By using the philosophy of waterbending, Taiyang will catch the opponents lightning with one hand, ofthen his non-dominant left hand. Then, Taiyang will route the energy of the lightning from his hand and into the "sea of chi" in his stomach and then out through his dominant, right hand. Taiyang can fire the lightning back at his opponent, using their own weapon against them. Other Skills Like most , Taiyang shows he is capable of full on aggressive attacks on his enemies using great speed and precision with his attacks, being able to unarm swordsman, though he finds this more difficult with master swordsmen. Taiyang is a strong hand-tohand combatant, using his respectable strength to perform physical assaults with barrages of strong punches and powerful kicks with emphasis on acrobatics. Taiyang seems to focus on hitting joints to disable his foes, though this is not through the same means as . Rather, he does it so to cause strong pain in the limb or even break the joint, without disrupting chi flow. He also uses more unorthodox methods, such as slamming his head into foes as a powerful headbutt, despite this proving to hurt him as well. With his Huolong training, Taiyang was taught an -based style to use as well. This involves evading attacks and letting the enemy tire themselves out and also grow frustrated. However, in his evasions, a quick fire attack is also added in at unexpected timings to cause damage, disrupt the enemy's balance, and further frustrate and exhaust the attack. Taiyang was trained to be extremely agile, and often uses fire jets to further enhance his speed. As seen with the Huolong, Taiyang shows he is a fast learner as well, taking only a day to learn how to use efficiently, and a little more to be able to use the quickly generated variation of lightning. Trivia * Taiyang's name translates to "great sun" (太阳). * Taiyang's author has stated that if Taiyang had a voice actor, would be his ideal voice actor. * Taiyang enjoys cute things, relaxing, music, swimming, hunting, reading, history, and training. * Taiyang's favorite foods are beef, shrimp, and potatoes, and dislikes vegetarian and vegan dishes. Taiyang also enjoys drinking tea, usually lotus tea, with fresh honey. Taiyang tends to avoid drinking alcohol and . ** Taiyang also seems to carry raspberry flavoured candies on his person at most times. * Taiyang fears gecko frogs, calling them ugly creatures. * Taiyang is known to dislike blood; not for its appearance, but rather its smell. * Taiyang has great respect for . * Taiyang wishes to fight Iroh, , , and . * It has been hinted by some Huolong officers that Taiyang comes from a noble family. Despite this, Taiyang has no desire to learn if this is true of false. * Taiyang's nickname, "The Dragonheart", is based on the nickname of , who was known as "Richard the Lionheart" for his reputation as a great leader and warrior. * Despite Taiyang's inner turmoil, he is able to use . This is because he learned and mastered the skill prior to the formation of his turmoil. * Taiyang does not have the tattoo as his author dislikes its appearance. Quotes * "Fate only gets one so far, once you get there you must make the rest yourself." * "When you try to master something you will either succeed or fail, but in the attempt you will find your true value." * "What makes a monster and what makes a man?" * "When a man is pushed to his absolute limits what does he do? He will charge in with every last bit of strength he has and tear down any wall that dare stand in his way!" * "Life is a grand mystery. No one holds its true meaning, you decide for yourself what it holds. More and more it confuses me and draws me forward, like a moth to the night sky's moon. It is amazing how lives can differ so greatly, even under similar situations. It shows the uniqueness of each and every life." Category:Characters Category:Fire Nation characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Firebenders Category:Combustionbenders